shonenadventurerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Easily one of the most fun and important parts of the game is creating your character. In order to do this you must fill in the sheets below. Character Name This is what you want to call your character. Player Here you write your own name. Race See the Races page for more info... Sub-Race See Sub-Races for more Info... Sub-Type See Sub-Types for more Info... Size See Sizes for more Info... Gender Write down whether your character is male or female. In some cases the character may not have a gender in which case you would write neuter or the character may be both male and female in which case you write haemaphrodite. This ultimatly offers your character nothing however if a character is the same gender as your character that character will be twice as hard to seduce unless the other character is homosexual or bisexual. Guilds See Guilds for more Info... Allignment The character selects one allignment. The allignments are Hero, Villain, Anti-Hero, Lawful or Neutral. Heroes fight for what they believe in and protect people, they will only break the law when the law is wrong or they have to to do what is right. Villains have their own cause which is often world domination or even world destruction. Anti-heroes are unpredictable and wild, they don't care about the law but will usually fight for what is right. Lawful characters fight for the government and strive to uphold the law at any cost. Neutral characters are the common folk and will usually obey the law but can be manipulated to follow any of the alignments if the circumstances are correct. Occupation See Occupations for more Info... Title See Titles for more Info... Goals This is what your character hopes to acheive from their adventure. The Storyteller should attempt to add these goals to the story as much as possible. Stats See Stats and Attributes for more Into. Attributes See Stats and Attributes for more Into. Racial Powers See Powers for more info. Additional Powers See Powers for more info. Weaknesses See Weaknesses for more Info... Skills and Knowledge See Skills for more Info,, See Knowledge for more Info... ' Traits See Traits for more Info... Equipment Here you write your characters equipment underneath where it says equipment and how many of each item underneath where it says Q. See Equipment for more Info... Favourite Food For 10 Credits you may choose a food that will offer your character twice the amount of neautrition. Catchphrase For 10 credits you may decide on a catchphrase. Once per chapter when your character says that catchphrase they will get a +1 modifier to all stats until the end of the round. Beleive it! Hometown This is where the character origionates from. Affiliations Here you write down any groups that the character belongs to, e.g. the strawhat pirates. Height and Weight Here you write down in feet and kilograms how tall your character is and how much they weigh. These should be relavent to the characters size, Eyes and Hair Here you write down what colour your characters eye colour and hair colour is. Facial Hair This determines what style of facial hair your character has, e.g. a gotee. Most characters don't need to worry about that though. Chest Size This is only for female characters (typically) and decides how big their breasts are e.g. A cup, Double D. Age See each races individual Age infomation for more info. Body Hair If your character has any notable body hair write down so in this space. Scars and Tattoos Here you list any markings on the characters body that are relavent. Appearance, History and Personality Here you write down first and foremost what your character looks like. This should not be a discription of a normal looking person, instead write down what the character looks like in an anime styled way, for example if we where to write up Goku we would mention his enormous eyes and wacky hair style. You are not encouraged to write down that your character looks like a realistic person, unless of course the story is a more realistic style such as death note. Next write down your characters past, if they trained in a guild (or guilds) this should be mentioned as part of their background story. Whatever their background is it should start off in their hometown. Finally (and i mean that because this ends the character sheet) you write down your characters personality, once again this should be absolutly absurd, try to remove yourself from the real world and create a personality more befitting to the world of Anime.